


I'll Hold The Sky For You

by DeepDarkAnime



Category: Now You See Me (Movies)
Genre: A Bit of Fluff, Alternate Universe - Greek Mythology, I Don't Even Know, M/M, also a sheepherder, atlas is the god atlas, jack is a teenager, literal beans, no smut... sorry :(
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2018-09-23 03:33:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9639095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeepDarkAnime/pseuds/DeepDarkAnime
Summary: Atlas dreams of the town below him while Jack dreams of the mountain above him.





	1. The Sky

**Author's Note:**

> First multi-chapter fic i've posted!  
> Sorry if chapters aren't out that fast. Hit me up with a comment and i'll probably write the next one.

Atlas hated his life.

Sure, it was beautiful sometimes. The infinite blue skies and clouds like the whitest wool. The silhouette of a lone hawk gliding across the sky. The long, pale green grass dancing with the wind.

Yet, the most beautiful thing to him was the town. During the day, the small wooden structures would reveal people. They were dressed in dull colors such as pale white, beige, grey, and sometimes, the occasional washed out blue. But the common folk’s smiles were so bright and full of life, that the colors were easily forgotten. 

Small children ran around the town square, playing games he couldn’t even guess. The adults were trading at the same area and thought of the things they needed for the week. And the teenagers were flirting and daring each other to do crazy things that would affect the rest of their lives.

The village wasn’t the best sight during the day, but it was a whole different story during the night. Each house would light a kerosene lamp that would burn a yellow-orange all night. The array of lights would amaze Atlas even to this day.

There would always be those couple people out at night, trading illegal objects or just messing around. It would give him nostalgia about the good old days when he could play with his brothers without a care.

That was all ancient history now. Even if he wanted to do it again, he was too old to play foolish games and his brothers were all dead. Not to mention, he was cursed so as he could not move an inch.

As he said before, It was a terrible life.

All he wanted to do was see the world and how it’s changed in this past millennia. He wanted to see his favorite places again. He wanted to visit the throne room where him and his brethren once ruled Earth from. And most of all, he wanted to see his lover again.

He wanted to see the boy that stole his heart and never let him go. He wanted to see the boy he gave half his immortal life to so he too could live forever. He wanted to see the boy that he gave his freedom up for. 

Over all that, he wanted to brush off the tears from his lover’s cheeks that he couldn’t while being taken away. Gods, he missed him.

He shifted the weight of the sky from one side to another, hoping to make his position more comfortable.

As he did this, there was more shuffling outside of the barrier surrounding the area where he was trapped. He quickly looked up, excited that something different was happening for once. 

There was a boy right against the barrier. His build was lanky, tall and surprisingly muscular. His hair was cut quite close to his scalp, unlike the normal style in his days. That was all he could make out thanks to the barrier’s shimmer.

Suddenly, a hand shot through the barrier, shocking Atlas. Mortals could never get through the barrier, much less get that near to it. But to the contrary, a boy of the small town below stepped through the barrier and looked out towards his village.

He slowly chuckled at first, then started to laugh almost hysterically. He clutched his stomach and wiped away tears from what Atlas could see. Then, the boy started to scream, oblivious to his standing there.

“Look at me everyone! I’ve done it! I made it to the top of the haunted mountain!  
Not only that, but I’m free! I’ll never live my life out and die in that village like the rest of you! May the gods have mercy on you!”

With that, he put his hands on his knees and started to pant, the spectacle knocking the energy out of him. 

He turned around and there was a huge grin on his face. When he spotted Atlas, the grin faded. When Atlas saw his face, he almost choked on his spit that had turned into a paste.

The boy looked exactly like his long, lost lover. Before he could stop himself, he opened his mouth and out came one line. 

“Jack, Is that you?”


	2. The Village

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack stumbles upon the god of skies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter is up! Enjoy!

Jack hated his life.

Don't get him wrong, there were some good things about it like his mom and his job. 

But other than that, most things were bad. 

He groaned and stared up at the dry, red clay ceiling. He got off his straw mattress, knowing one of his brothers would shove him off it if he didn't. 

He was always the first one up out of all his siblings. Only his mother was up before him. 

He had two brothers and a sister. 

He didn't remember much of his sister because she was married off at a young age, but boy oh boy did he hate his brothers.

All they were were brutes. Much like their father, they would sleep until midday then go out and hit on ladies until midnight. 

They would come home stumbling and red-faced, their breath reeking of alcohol. Not only that, but they would yell at mother to make them food. That's all they believe she's good for.

Besides all that, they still have more of a chance of marrying than he does. 

His brothers were quite handsome. Both of them acquired their tall and bulky builds from their father. Because of this, they were some of the most wanted men in town, dozens of women lining up to be their wives.

On the contrary, Jack's build was like his mother's: lean and tall, but not as tall as his brothers.He did have a little build, but it wasn't as much as he should have had.

His brothers made fun of him saying that he was never going to marry someone with that body. He never minded those comments though. He much rather marry for love rather than lust.

As he arrived in the kitchen, he said good morning to his mother and hugged her. 

She was once beautiful, but age came down hard on her, taking away most of her sharp features. 

Jack still saw her beauty though. Her inner beauty always shined when he was around.

He took the lunch she prepared for him without a word, the two going through the same routine for too long. They shared one more heartwarming look and he left the house, silently closing the wooden door behind him.

He looked around the town in the early morning light. It looked the same as always. People running around trying to find the best prices, children playing tag and other games, and teenagers being noisy and reckless.

If he was honest, he hated it all. He hated how everyone was just born in this town, got married, and died in it. Most of them have never even stepped five feet out of town.

Jack never wanted that to happen to him. He wanted to explore the world and see new things. He wanted to see a real city and the sea. 

But most of all, he wanted to climb the mountain that laid in front of the town. Everyone said he wouldn't be able to do it. They said that his brains would be strewn on the rocks before he even made it half way up. He'd show them.

As Jack got closer to the edge of the town, he slowed down. He took a right turn to a enclosure that contained sheep. He let them all go across the town's border into the grassy field, herding them out with his dark, wooden staff.

He sat on a rock staring out to the sky and the sheep that appeared to be clouds. 

His sheep herding job was the only thing that kept his family alive. He'd been doing it for a while, so he gets quite a bit for it. It's really ironic because his father called him good for nothing, while he was the one paying for his alcohol. 

Out of the corner of his eye, the mountain attracted his attention. He once again thought of the cruel statements from his family and neighbors.

They made something in him swell up. He soon realized that this was his pride as well as his determination. 

With zeal, he sprinted to the mountain and started to climb at an almost inhuman rate, his lean figure surprisingly built for the activity. 

In no more than 20 minutes, he was at the top of the mountain, overlooking the town he'd known for all his life. 

It was so small and looked like it could be crushed under Jack's foot. It just proved his point of how small and pointless his town was.

He backed away from the edge, a weird sensation going through his body. He didn't know what to make of it, but ignored it anyway.

Suddenly, he felt himself experience great happiness. He started to chuckle, but it turned into a full out laugh. 

It hurt so much that he had to clutch his stomach and wipe away tears. He hadn't laughed that hard in a long time.

He didn't know what came over him, but he just started to scream and let it all out.

"Look at me everyone! I've done it! I've made it to the top of the haunted mountain!  
Not only that, but I'm free! I'll never live my life out and die in that village like the rest of you! May the gods have mercy on you!"

And with that he sucked in heavy breaths, his lungs burning from the speech. He was elated and thought nothing could ruin the experience. 

As he turned around to see the rest of the view, his facial expression shattered.

There, only 10 feet away, was a man. That man just heard every stupid little thing he said. 

He was racking his brain, trying to find an excuse as to why he did that. Just as he found the most decent explanation, the other man started to speak.

"Jack, Is that you?"


	3. The Encounter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack's reaction to Atlas is filled with fear, but also hope.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am very sorry to people who have been following this story from the beginning, but thank you for sticking around :) I hope this chapter can brighten someone's day even a little. Also, this fanficition is NOT abandoned. It's just a slow (very very slow) process that I hope you'll stick around for <3

The first thing Jack did was run. He didn’t run far, but just enough to be out of the odd man’s view. He had to catch his breath and calm down from the shock he experienced. Once his breathing was back to normal, he started to walk back to the top.

Who was this man? Was he a trader from another village? No, he couldn't be. There were no other towns for miles. If he was, he must've walked for months. Plus, he had no type of craft on him. If he was to trade something, he would have it with him.

He couldn't have been from the village either. Jack knew every single person there was. It was hard not to when there were less than 20 families occupying the area. And, no one in their right minds would climb the mountain if they lived in the village. That probably says something about Jack himself.

As he finally made it back to the peak, he started to study the man as well as his features.

The man looked to be in his late twenties, yet still had some features from his adolescent years. His hair was long and just brushed his shoulders. The curls were dark and brown, tousled and messy from apparent strenuous activity. His build was chiseled and lean. His muscles were strained from a mass of.... something on his back. Since it slightly blended in with the sky, Jack did not see it before in his shocked state.

However, now it was clear and he stared up in awe. The mass started off a blue, the exact shade of the sky behind him. When looking farther up, the mass turned into a purple blue, finally ending with a navy color leaking into an inky blackness that seemed to go on forever.

If Jack looked close enough, he could see small white dots in the abyss that looked somewhat like sparks. Soon enough, he realized that they were the stars he saw every night and could even find constellations.

Orion, Perseus, the southern cross, Ursa Major, Ursa Minor, Cassiopeia. Every single constellation he could name was there.

“Beautiful, isn’t it?”

He pried his eyes away from the spectacular view, looking at the man who had just spoke, the man that made Jack’s heart flutter with three simple words.

With small, quiet steps, Jack approached the stranger. He wasn’t scared, But he would rather be safe than sorry if anything happened. He wasn’t sure whether to stand or sit, finally sitting when the man nodded his head down towards the ground.

The two were still and silent for a few minutes, simply looking at the pale yellow horizon in front of them.

It was strange. While Jack had never seen this man in his entire life, there was still this serene calm between them. It was almost as if two close friends were sitting side by side, their problems nonexistent when the other was near. It comforted Jack, however odd he found the feeling.

Not wanting to break the comforting silence, Jack just stared out to the mountain range to the northwest. He always looked up towards the mountains, wondering what was behind him. He cowered before their immense size; They were the gods of the region which protected them all, but kept them imprisioned as well.

But from that height, Jack saw the mountains from top to bottom and saw just how small they could be when looked at from a different angle.

Again, the stranger spoke unexpectedly.

“What is your name?”

Jack turned, confused by this statement. The man had already said his name, one of the reasons why Jack was so stunned after the encounter with the man.

“You already said my name, Jack, remember?” After thinking about it, he took an extra step and asked, “How do you know my name when we've never met until now?”

There was a moment where his eyes darkened, once the exact blue as the sky behind them, now an almost stormy grey. However, it faded back to its original color in only a few seconds, the man regaining his composure.

“You can see the whole town from here. Look.”

He pointed his hand in the direction of the town and Jack’s breath hitched, never noticing how clear the view of his shabby town was at the top of the mountain.

Phaeton, Belen, Jason. He could see everyone so vividly from there. He could see the woman who always sold her dried goods right in front of the bridge and the stall that was always surrounded by children, trying to get their hands on a carefully crafted corn dolly.

It almost looked beautiful from there. Almost. Jack’s sour memories of actually living there and what happened behind the scenes made it look much less peaceful to him.

He realized that the man never really gave him a clear answer to his question. Sure he could see the town crystal clear, but couldn’t hear any of the familiar voices.

He wanted to bring it up, but as he turned around, he saw a light in the man’s eyes when he peered down to the town and its people. He knew that the light would leave his eyes if Jack kept prodding him with questions.

So he left at that. The two staring down at his hometown. A pair of eyes filled with inspiration and another filled with contempt.

And again that serene silence came over them. Jack knew that he would soon be addicted to the feeling of the wind in his hair and nature and the mysterious man by his side.

He wished it would never end.

He knew that he would have to go back to town and that the man will be gone soon. This day would be the only pleasant shift for years in his monotonous life.

It was as if the man could feel the deep sadness that came from Jack, for he asked a simple question that took Jack's worrying mind off the future.

“So what is your story?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have an amazing day :)

**Author's Note:**

> With the barrier, you can't see people if they're close to it, but the farther they are, the clearer they are. That's why he can see all the people.  
> Sorry for the cliffhanger. Jack's p.o.v in next chapter!


End file.
